


Mr. Handsome

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunyoung meets a rather interesting boy the first day of school. [Kris/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Handsome

Her eyes are drawn to him the first time she sees him.

He is tall and handsome, giving off that cool, collected, silent vibe. He is leaning against the locker, casually and with the ease and grace of a super model. She raises an eyebrow appreciatively at the sight – really, how can anyone be that good-looking?

She continues to admire him from afar for a while, before the bell rings, and reluctantly she trudges towards first period.

She is pleasantly surprised when he walks into her classroom minutes later. Being the last one in, he sits at the only empty seat, which happens to be directly in front of her. Sunyoung smiles, realizing that she’ll be able to stare at the back of his head for an hour. It’s quite silly, really, and she feels like a school girl with a crush for being excited about the back of a guy’s head.

Class starts, and for the next few minutes Sunyoung tries to focus her attention to the teacher, who is going on and on about something at the front of the room. She can tell by the look on his face that he knows no one actually cares about what he is saying. Even so, he lectures on, dull and indifferent.

She sighs, and her pencil starts scratching across paper. She examines her notebook moments later, now bordered with a new font she has created, the page filled up with random doodles. She closes her eyes, before shifting in her chair and looking up.

Her eyes wander to the boy in front of her, and she wonders how he’s like. Judging from his appearance and built, she assumes he couldn’t be some type of geek. But still... maybe he and she can study together. She pictures the conversation in her head and stifles a laugh.

_“Hey, Mr. Handsome, the back of your head is really cute. Would you like to get together and study some time?”_

Yeah, that would be quite amusing.

In the background, the teacher’s voice delicately drones on, but Sunyoung has long tuned him out, now completely focused on the boy sitting in front of her. She wonders what type of music he likes, the type of food he enjoys, and considers passing him a note, but she remembers they aren’t in middle school anymore.

She contemplates about borrowing something from him, just to initiate some form of interaction. Surely that will be the first step to… something more. She imagines the two of them as the school’s most popular couple – wearing matching clothes, eating together at the school cafeteria, walking hand-in-hand down the corridor in between classes. The thought makes her giddy, and Sunyoung spends the rest of the period daydreaming about the handsome boy who looks like a model.

As the hour draws to a close, she hopes that  _Mr. Handsome_  will turn around, talk to her, smile, or acknowledge her presence in some way. Unfortunately, he doesn’t, and Sunyoung’s heart sinks the littlest bit.

Alas, the bell rings, signaling the end of the class, and  _Mr. Handsome_ is one of the first out the door. Feeling a bit more than dismayed, Sunyoung gathers her things, making sure to keep everything in their proper place and order, before getting up to leave.

Before she could get out, however,  _Mr. Handsome_  walks back into the room, having apparently forgotten something. She looks around, realizing they’re the only ones in the room now. Her heartbeat quickens, and she hopes he’ll say something to her this time. She’s so focused on her thoughts and his actions that she doesn’t even realize she’s on his way until he collides into her, knocking her down into the ground along with her books.

“Ouch,” She mutters to herself, silently cursing her clumsiness. He has apparently kept his balance, seeing as now she’s staring at his shoes. Slowly, she looks up, and her nose almost bumps into the hand stretched out in front of her.She feels her face burn, and when she slips her hand into his and  _Mr. Handsome_  pulls her up, Sunyoung feels a spark, an electric shock, at the touch of their hands.

“Sorry,” she hears him say, and his voice makes her heart flutter and her stomach do annoying flips and cartwheels, “Are you okay?”

“I’m o-okay…” she manages to say, and she smacks herself inwardly for stuttering in front of him. She also notices that they are still holding hands, and she blushes even more, if that’s even possible.

 _Mr. Handsome_  seems to realize this, too, and he lets go of her hand, before crouching down, gathering her books from the floor and placing them on the nearest table. “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t need to kiss anything and make it better?”

_What? Huh? Oh my god!_

All of a sudden, Sunyoung finds herself unable to speak, and he probably thinks she’s stupid or something, with her mouth hanging open, her eyes staring dumbly up at him. She snaps back to reality moments later, and she realizes he’s actually waiting for an answer. She nods mutely, not trusting her voice at the moment, before looking down, feeling her cheeks burning.

“Alright then,” he says, walking over to his seat and picking up the pen he forgot. “I’ll see you around,” his eyes trail to the plate pinned on her chest as he passes her, “…Sunyoung.”

She can only stare after him as he walks away, a dreamy sigh escaping her lips. And then, before he can walk out of the room, she sees him turn back once more.

“By the way, my name’s Kris."

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 19 June 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
